


A Fatal Mistake

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Gen, THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: Kassandra leaves Mykonos to head back to Athens. And yet, despite all the leads on her mother, all she can think about is Kyra.





	A Fatal Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> having no option to get thaletas to chill out was dumb as fuck ubisoft. anyway.

Thaletas had given her no choice. 

That's what she kept telling herself, but the look on Kyra's face, the _betrayal_... It told a different story entirely.

She could still smell him on her, his thick arm pressed so hard into her neck that she could feel hair tickle her jaw as darkness, merciless and cruel, threatened to ensnare her sight. In truth, if she hadn't been so preoccupied in trying to get him to stop, there would be no reason for her to down in the sand in the first place. But she had thought of Kyra, a woman who had already been through so damn much, and who didn't deserve to lose both a father and an old-lover on the same day. 

But that thought had quickly run when she had caught sight of Ikaros, swooping in with his talons wide and open, to sink into the flesh of Thaletas' shoulder. A welcome distraction. One that had cost Thaletas his life as she had thrust the spear of Leonidas deep into his belly. 

She had watched the life drain from so many faces in her time - but this had to be one of the hardest to swallow. Thaletas, a man whom she had thought her friend even as she had sunk on her knees for Kyra's blessings, looked down at her with such confusion and then - fear. 

"Misthios..." He had whispered, no longer caring about the cries of Ikaros above him, nor the deep scratches in his shoulder. "Kassandra..."

He had fallen then, face down into the sand with his pater's helmet falling from his head. Even in the silent touch of death, he looked a Spartan still. 

Thaletas stared at her as he descended into the world of Hades. She still wasn't sure what else she could have said to make his passing easier. Perhaps nothing. Perhaps everything.

_Kassandra..._

_Kassandra..._

_Kassandra!_

She jerked away from her thoughts to find that she was back on the Adrestia, Barnabas at her side with his worn hand on her shoulder. The sensation was so different from Kyra's it felt like water had been splashed to her face and she quickly turned away from the open sea to see Barnabas was staring directly at her.

His eyes were on her, and the pity in them was hard to mistake for anything else.

Still, she stood strong and refused to move away. "I was thinking."

"I could see that, friend." Barnabas stared at her for a moment too long before turning back to the crew. "Get back to work! Athens won't come to us! Keep rowing."

Kassandra sighed and glanced over at Mykonos, fading away into the distance. It wouldn't do her any good to think about Kyra, or to imagine that she was waiting on the beach for her return. It was a fantasy to think so, and she had learned so long ago that fantasies would never get her anywhere - no matter how much she wished them to. Thinking about settling down? A fantasy. With Kyra, of all people? Yet another. 

"Leave me," she had said, and so Kassandra had. What else was she to do? Athens waited for her, her family waited for her. And then there was Deimos...

Yet she couldn't shake Kyra, and everything she had been and was, from her mind. It would have been embarrassing before, but now? 

She met Barnabas' gaze, a small smile on her face at seeing a worried frown on his. "I'm fine."

He leaned against the railing of the Adrestia. "There is no shame in admitting otherwise, Kassandra." His frown still hadn't left. "If you'd like to talk..."

She scoffed. "There's no more room for talk. I'm to go to Athens-"

"Yet, you glance at Mykonos." He looked up at her. "Your favorite island."

Kassandra swallowed heavily, ignoring the itch to give it one last glance before they made ways to head to Athens. What did Barnabas want to hear from her? That she didn't want to go back? That if she had her way, she would never step one foot back on Mykonos ever again? That the Delian islands would be just fine without her? What did he _want?_

There was no going back. There was no brushing her hands through Kyra's thick locks ever again, there was no taking her hand and kissing it at the palm right up to her neck and there was no looking into her eyes and feeling something that she thought she had squashed inside of her so long ago. There was no room for love in a mercenary, only death and destruction and hatred. And the look in Kyra's eyes when she had told the truth about Thaletas? It felt like all three had surged up from a place inside of her to drag her back into the sea, kicking and screaming. 

She had killed Nikolaos, Stentor and so many others. Thaletas was just a name on a very long list. Not the first, and most certainly not the last. She should have known that, no matter how hard she tried, the only thing she could give to another person, especially one as kind and beautiful as Kyra, was death and sorrow. She should have known, but instead she had been naive and childish and her only reward was Kyra's fury and Thaletas' blood on her hands. 

There were so many things she had wanted to say and now? None of them were close to being good enough.

She met Barnabas' gaze once more and smiled until it hurt. "There are other islands out there. Together, we'll discover them all."

He didn't look convinced but said nothing more to her for the rest of their journey towards Athens. That was fine. They could remain unconvinced together. And Mykonos and Kyra? Well, she was determined not to let them cross her mind ever again. 

Death, sorrow and hatred. That was what she sowed.


End file.
